Bella Starts a New Life
by Twilight Vampire Princess 14
Summary: Bella is a 146 year old vampire moving to Forks. While hunting, she comes across the Cullens. They are hesitant at first with her, all except Alice. Will Bella find herself happy with the Cullens? What about Edward? ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Moving**

My name is Bella Swan, and I am a vampire. I was forced to leave my family, because I feared I would not be able to control the urge to kill them, and it pained me to see their tears when they heard I had been murdered.

I was born on September 13, 1847, and I was changed in 1864, so I am physically 17, but in reality, I am 146 years old. I have a special power. My power… I am able to copy another vampire's power, I am a shield, and I can change my appearance.

Considering I cannot go out in the sunlight, I have decided to move to the rainiest city I could find- Forks, Washington. I have no family, no mate, and no friends. Hopefully, it will stay that way.

As I am packing my things, I think about my parents. Unlike some vampires, I can remember my past very well. My mother was erratic and hair brained, but she was loving. My father, well, he was a lot like me, kept to himself, does not like to show how he feels, it makes him feel weak, he told me. I remember the day I had gone to Italy with my parents on vacation, because it was their eighth anniversary.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy! Can we go swimming?" I asked._

"_Not today, it is too cold, but we can go tomorrow when it is warmer, Bella." She told me._

_I pouted, but did not push it. Instead, I went off to find Daddy._

"_Daddy!" I giggled as he picked me upside down and tickled me. He smiled at me._

"_Yes?" he asked tauntingly as he tickled me some more._

"_Stop it!" I said through my laughing. "You're… tickling… me!" I laughed some more._

_He finally stopped and set me on the bed just as Mommy came through the door._

_She sighed, exasperated. "Get dressed you two! We are very late, and if we hurry, we just might make it in time for the dinner!" Then she walked out. Daddy and I sighed, then got ready to go._

_End Flashback_

I smiled as that day ran through my head. About ten minutes later, I had finished packing. I grabbed my bags and got in my pride and beauty… my Aston Martin Vanquish. I threw my bags in the trunk and headed to the airport going 120 miles an hour. I got to the airport within ten minutes.

I went up to the ticket line and bought a one way ticket to Forks, Washington. While on the plane, I pulled out my favorite book and my Ipod and listened to Debussy as I read Wuthering Heights. Before I knew it, we were getting ready to land in Forks.

Once off the plane, I grabbed my luggage, threw them in the car, and sped off towards the house I had bought before hand. It was a three- story house and was white and light blue. I pulled into the driveway and parked the car, grabbed the luggage, and went into my new house. I spent some time unpacking, which only took about an hour, then decided to go to the High school to enroll.

The lady at the front desk in the front office was a little chubby, wore needle point glasses, and had her hair in a bun. I walked up to her and began speaking.

"Excuse me, my name is Isabella Swan, and I would like to enroll here at Forks High," I said in my velvet, honey- like voice. Her head snapped up to me.

"Of course, just fill out these papers with your age, date of birth, social security number, the grade you are enrolling in, and such. Oh, and your parents must sign, dear." She said politely. I nodded then began filling out the papers that I could do here. I decided to play the sympathy card.

I walked up to her after I finished filling the form out with a pained expression.

"Dear, you're parents need to sign before you turn that in," she said annoyed now.

"Here is the problem with that, my parents died in a car crash a few months ago, so there is no one to sign it." I said making my voice crack at the right places. She gasped.

"Oh, I am so sorry my dear! It must be difficult for you," she said with sadness and sympathy. I smiled internally. "How about this, you can just skip that part, and you can start school on Monday? Is that alright with you?" she asked. I smiled.

"That would be amazing, thank you so much Ms." I paused, not knowing her name.

"Oh! I am sorry, my name is Ms. Cope."

I smiled. "Thank you very much Ms. Cope, I appreciate it very much!"

"No problem, dear. See you Monday!" she called as I walked out of the office.

"Okay!" I called back. I walked to my car, smiling. I drove home and read Wuthering Heights for a while, then decided to go hunting.

I ran through the forest, chasing a deer. I lunged onto its back, and sank my teeth into its neck. I sucked it dry, and found I was still thirsty. I hunt animals because I do not want to be a monster, and I don't want to cause any person pain of any kind. I ran through the forest, looking for a little more fun, and found a nice, large grizzly bear. I grinned at my luck.

I leapt onto its back, and sank my teeth into the bears' neck. He growled and thrashed in my grip, and even tried to take a swipe at me, but he missed. His attempts became weaker as I drained his blood, and his attempts became feeble, until he stopped moving altogether as I completely drained him.

I sighed, content, then got rid of the evidence. After that, I smelled a scent. A vampire. And they were close. I growled, and spun around in a circle, then darted as fast as I could towards my home. Unfortunately, I was not quick enough for him. A bronze- haired god tackled me to the ground.

I growled, then kicked him off of me. I crouched, but then noticed his eyes. Golden. He is like me. I straightened my crouch, but he held his. I took a step forward, and he growled in warning. I frowned.

"Don't growl at me! You attacked first! And besides, you aren't going to hurt me, you drink from animals." I told him. Then, I heard footsteps headed this way from the east. I listened closely, and counted six different vampires. My head snapped up, and I ran as fast as I could away from the vampires.

Apparently, I wasn't fast enough, because, once again, I was tackled to the ground by the bronze- haired boy. I growled.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. NOW!" I growled menacingly. He ignored me. By then, the other six vamps had caught up to us.

There was a fatherly blonde haired male, he seems like the leader. By his side, a heart shaped faced woman with light brown hair. Then, there was this huge burly guy with short brown curly hair. Next to him was a blond haired goddess. She could make any female feel inferior. Then there was a blonde haired boy with scars all over him. And lastly, there was a pixie- like girl with spiky black hair. The difference between her and the rest of her family, she was smiling warmly at me, friendly.

She stepped forward, with difficulty because of her mate, I believe he is, the blonde boy with scars, but she pushed him aside.

"We're not going to hurt you. We just want to talk. I'm Alice, this," she pointed to the blonde scarred boy, "is Jasper, my mate. This," she waved her hand towards the burly man and blonde goddess, "is Emmett and Rosalie. This," she pointed to the blonde male leader and the woman at his side, "is Carlisle and Esme. And the one behind you is Edward. What's your name?" she asked. The others looked at her like she has gone insane.

I sighed, then looked pointedly at Edward and said, "Can you get him to get off of me, please?" I asked as politely as I could manage. Alice glared at Edward, and he got off of me. I leaped up, wiped the dust off of my clothes, then stuck my hand out to the girl named Alice.

"My name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella." I said. She grinned, then took my hand in hers firmly, and shook it. I felt something cold come over me as I saw some of her past, how she was changed.

_Vision_

_First, I saw a human Alice standing with her parents, begging not to go some where._

_The vision switched to where she was going through shock therapy because she could see the future. I My body was shaking slightly at that sight._

_Then, there was a blonde man around his mid thirties, his hair tied up in a pony tail. Next to him was a brown haired man around the age of 30, standing in front of a human Alice._

_The vision changed to a dark room as Alice was screaming and squirming through the transformation._

_End Vision_

I was shaking hard. I yanked out of her grasp and stepped back in horror. This girl had been through all of that, all because she could see things, because she was _different?_ And much less, she was sent to that evil place by her own _parents!_ I felt infuriated with those monsters. She was just a child. How could they do that to their own daughter?!

I looked at her with the same expression and said, "That was… horrifying. You… that… how could… that was just… sickening." She was confused, as was her family.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" she asked hesitantly. I had a cold expression as I answered her slowly, and angrily.

"I saw your past, and how you were changed." I clenched my fists and spun around so I didn't have to see her. "That was the sickest thing anyone could do," I whispered to myself.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice shaking. I slowly turned to her with a grieved expression.

"How much do you remember of your past?" I asked cautiously.

"Actually, I can't remember any of it. I don't know anything of my past before I was changed." She responded confused.

I nodded. "Understandable. You were in a dark room when you were changed, so I would be astounded if you could remember even a piece of it, but that doesn't mean I can't see it."

"Why? What did you see?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I saw…"

**Ooooh, cliffy! Well, for the Cullen's at least! Here is what I am going to do! Rate and Review, and the length of the next chapter depends on how many Reviews I get! Here is the list:**

**1-5 Reviews: short chapter**

**6-10 Reviews: medium chapter**

**11-15 Reviews: Long chapter**

**So! RATE AND REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**-Maggie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! I was grounded, so I couldn't write! I'm gonna be nice and write a decently sized chapter! But you guys gotta review! I only got a few reviews, but I'm in a writing mood, so I'm gonna do a good chapter! Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

I took a deep breath as I prepared to tell her what I saw. "I saw you… as a human… a vampire… your family… you in a dark room while you were changed." I said slowly. She looked at me confused.

"But… why were you so angry? That couldn't have made you angry. What are you not telling me?" she asked in an accusing voice. I grimaced.

"During your human life, you were able to… see… things. Visions. Your parents thought you were abnormal, and sent you to a… insane… asylum. I just… got angry that parents would do that. Even during those times. It just made me feel… terrified. It was like I was really there, experiencing your life, the shocks, the fear, the love, the pain, the confusion… it was like I experienced every living moment, and I hated it." I said quickly, not liking her expression as I said my explanation. It was one of horror, sadness, and inferior. It broke my heart seeing her eyes like that.

"Well… thanks for telling me. That was certainly not what I expected, but it's nice to know some of my human life." She said sadly.

I smiled. "They weren't all bad, just half of them were. I liked the good ones. You were always happy. Oh, and by the way, did you know you had a sister? Her name was Cynthia." This time I spoke happily. I liked this part of the vision. "Her daughter, your niece, is still alive." The Cullens stood there, shocked.

Alice smiled. "Why don't we all head towards our home, and let's talk." At that, I became weary. Could I trust these people? Yes, I thought, I can. They have my color eyes, they must be on the same diet. They seem really nice, and plus they couldn't hurt me if they tried. I thought smugly.

"Sure, I'd love to!" I smiled brightly. They grinned and the blonde male leader, Carlisle, stepped forward, along with his mate, Esme.

"Splendid! Just follow us to our home and we will lead the way!" Carlisle told me. I nodded, and they ran off towards their home. I thought through Alice's past. I had seen a house before. I immediately remembered the huge, white, mansion-like home. I knew where it was from the surroundings in the vision, so I ran towards it. I got there about thirty seconds before the others, they all stared at me shocked and dumb-founded. I grinned.

"I had already seen your house in Alice's past, and saw the surroundings, and knew immediately where your home was." I explained, smiling. The burly one, Emmett snapped out of it first. He boomed out a booming laugh, then ran up and hugged me. Again, my body went cold as his past engulfed my mind.

_Vision_

_A big man, with his wife, and 17 year old son, smiling happily._

_Woman lying in a bed, sleeping, never awakening._

_A man weeping by the woman's bed._

_A 20 year old Emmett throwing stuff around in a forest, when a bear comes along, thinking, 'breakfast!'_

_Emmett fighting the bear, and losing._

_Rosalie appearing, fighting the bear, and running home with Emmett in her arms._

_Emmett's transformation on a cold, hard table in a white room._

_Emmett getting married._

_(Vision continues of Emmett's life)_

_Vision Ends_

I looked at Emmett scornfully. "What on _earth_ made you think you could beat a bear while you were just a _human_? Answer me this question, were you dropped on your head a lot when you were born? Because _no one_ could be _that_ stupid! You may have had strength, but not enough. You were, and still are, _wayyy_ too cocky!" I exploded. They all laughed at my outburst, but I was being serious.

"I'm serious," I said, my tone proving it. That made them laugh harder, well, except Emmett. He glared at me playfully. He dropped me to the ground and I landed on my feet.

When the laughter finally died down, I spoke once more. "So… what did you guys want to talk about?" I asked, jumping the gun. They looked at each other, then at me.

"Do you have a coven?" Carlisle asked me. I shook my head.

"Nah. Just me! I'm a nomad because I haven't really wanted a coven before." I said, smiling.

He smiled. "Bella? How would you like to join our family?" He asked me lightly. I stood there, shocked. No one had ever offered me a place in their family, thinking I was too much trouble. He took my silence as a bad sign. "You don't have to, if you don't want to, we were just wondering." He said quickly.I laughed.

"Of course I would love to join your family! I was just shocked, I guess. No one has ever willingly accepted me into their family before, thinking I was loony and too much trouble." I said smiling. They all smiled wide. Emmett grabbed me in a bear hug, Alice was next, Jasper hugged me lightly, Rose didn't move, she wasn't smiling. Great, she doesn't want me here, I thought. Esme came up and grabbed me in a very motherly hug, then Carlisle hugged me in a fatherly way. I hugged them all back smiling. Edward looked at me, frustrated, then left the room.

Alice saw my expression. Sadness, guilt, anger, confusion. "Ignore him. He is just a prude with no life. He has to get use to you, like he did to Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I. He has mental issues," she said smiling. I returned her smile with one of my own. The left to find Edward. When I found him, he was lying down on his back in a beautiful meadow, his arms behind his head, eyes closed. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on, and I couldn't look away.

I couldn't help the attraction Edward made me feel. When we touched back in the forest, an electric spark travelled throughout my entire body, but it was a really good feeling. I never wanted in to stop. I walked towards him quietly and slowly. I sat beside him, he still hadn't noticed me yet.

"Edward?" I said softly. His eyes snapped open, his head whipped towards me. Then, he leaped up on his feet and ran. Great. I scared him, or just made him angry. I sighed. "Great job, Bella. You try to fix things, and dig your way out of a hole, but you end up digging yourself in deeper. Just perfect. Just great." I muttered to myself.

I stood up, and then ran back to my new home, and they gave me a tour, showed me my room, and let me get to know them. Edward never showed the entire time.

It was now midnight, and Edward had still not come home. I was feeling guilty right now. I heard a door slam. Edward. He's back. I stayed in my room, before I heard them all talking clearly.

"Why did you leave Edward? What happened? What made you so angry?" The questions didn't stop. He answered quietly, hoping I wouldn't hear. But I did.

"I just… couldn't be around her. I can't read her thoughts and it just frustrated me. And… I don't trust her." He spoke softly. I froze. He didn't trust me. Why? What did I do? Was it something that I had said to him or his family?

"Edward!" Esme's motherly voice exclaimed, scornful. "How can you say that? What is it that you don't trust about her? How is she so different from you or Alice or Jasper, or the others? There's nothing about her you can't trust!" She said.

"I don't trust her because since she is the one exception to my gift, I can't see if this is a trap! What if she is with the Volturi? What if she is lying about everything?" He said angrily.

"Shh. Edward, she can hear you." Alice said worried. I stood up, then jumped out the window, and ran into the forest. I need to hunt to keep my temper under control. I was angry, and scared. What if they decide to listen to him, and make me leave? I had already been abandoned once, I cannot go through the pain again. It may seem too soon, but this family has grown on me. How could they not? They are so fun, loving, caring, and… honest. They are a better family than my human family was! I heard the leaves rustling behind me. Someone was following me.

I ran faster. Trying to get away from them. Apparently, I wasn't fast enough. They tackled me to the ground and flipped me over. I was surprised at who I saw. Who had just tackled me to the ground while I was hunting.

I looked into the burning eyes of the one and only…

**HA HA! Cliffy! **Next** chapter will be posted soon! I'm going to focus on this story for a while. When I am half way through, I will work on some of my other stories! So! Rate and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: IM BACK! Yay! Here is chapter 3!)**

_Previously On Bella Starts A New Life:_

_"I don't trust her because since she is the one exception to my gift, I can't see if this is a trap! What if she is with the Volturi? What if she is lying about everything?" He said angrily._

_"Shh. Edward, she can hear you." Alice said worried. I stood up, then jumped out the window, and ran into the forest. I need to hunt to keep my temper under control. I was angry, and scared. What if they decide to listen to him, and make me leave? I had already been abandoned once, I cannot go through the pain again. It may seem too soon, but this family has grown on me. How could they not? They are so fun, loving, caring, and… honest. They are a better family than my human family was! I heard the leaves rustling behind me. Someone was following me._

_I ran faster. Trying to get away from them. Apparently, I wasn't fast enough. They tackled me to the ground and flipped me over. I was surprised at who I saw. Who had just tackled me to the ground while I was hunting._

_I looked into the burning eyes of the one and only…_

**Chapter 4:**

Edward Cullen. What more could he want?! I growled, and kicked him off off me.

"What the hell do you want, Edward? Come to point out more stupid reasons not to trust me, when I have done absolutely nothing wrong to you NOR your family? Or would you like to explain why you repulse me so much? And don't go on about that crap how it's about you can't hear my thoughts, because if that's all, that's not a reason, you're just being an asshole!" I screamed. I had finally told him how I felt, not the way I had wanted to, but oh well. His jaw was dropped, eyes wide, he was surprised. He composed his features, then cleared his throat.

"I apologize, Bella. I have no been very fair to you. I guess I was just worried about my family, I don't trust people easily. Oh, and sorry for tackling you," he paused, "multiple times." He smiled a crooked grin that melted my heart. "What do you say we start all over?" He stuck out his hand. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. And you are?" I smiled slightly, then took his hand in mine, and his past quickly clouded my mind, even though I tried to fight it off.

_Vision_

_A young teen taking care of his mother._

_A teenage boy around 17 years old, sick with the Spanish Influenza._

_A man with blonde hair-Carlisle- apologizing for what he was about to do._

_Carlisle leaning down to his neck, hesitantly, then sinking his teeth into his flesh._

_A beautiful caramel hair colored woman-Esme- being changed in a beautiful home._

_Edward leaving Carlisle and Esme._

_Edward feeding off a man trying to rape a young 16 year old girl._

_Killing, killing, killing, killing, and more killing of evil people._

_Edward returning to Carlisle and Esme._

_Rosalie being changed._

_Emmett being changed._

_Emmett and Edward hunting deer, lions, and bears._

_Edward and Emmett coming back from hunting to find Alice and Jasper in their home._

_Edward playing the piano._

_Edward attacking… me?_

_Edward talking with his family about me._

_Edward tackling me… again._

_Edward and I starting over._

_Vision Ends_

I pulled out of the vision, breathless. He has seen, heard, and been through a lot. Above me, the entire Cullen family was looking at me with concerned expressions. I then realized I was in their home. I sat up facing them, then turning to Edward.

"That… was… AWESOME! I mean, to see and hear what you have, it was really cool! I'm kind of wishing I was a mind reader right now! Oh, and this guilt your living with is stupid! You were doing everyone in the world a favor for killing those wretched and sick humans! You should be thankful for what you have now, and live in the present, not the past. The same goes for you all." I looked at each of the Cullens. "What happened to you all happened, and it cannot be undone. So, why waste time mourning for what you have lost, and celebrate what you have gained? Oh, and by the way Edward, you're officially an idiot! _We don't have souls!_, blah blah blah! Yes we do! We wouldn't fall in love if we don't have souls, stupid! Anyways! Seeing your past was scary, yet so cool and funny at the same time!" I was bouncing in my seat on the couch.

I looked around to see the Cullen's looking at me as if I had lost my mind.

I shrugged. "What? Why are you all looking at me that way? I'm just stating the truth! Oh! And Edward? Consider us friends!" I grinned at him, he gave one of his beautiful and dazzling crooked smiles in return to my smile. Emmett cleared his throat.

"So, Bella," he began. "What did you see? Was it cool? Did you hear everyone's thoughts because he is a mind reader? How far back did you go? What was it like? What does it feel like to go into one of those, weird, trancy thingies that you and Alice do? Why did you faint? I thought we were unable to faint? Why aren't you answering any of my questions, Bella!" He screamed. We all laughed at him. He looked around, facing us all, looking confused. "What is it? What did I say?" When he said that, we all laughed harder. He pouted. "Stop laughing at me! I didn't do anything! I was just asking a simple question, so what's so funny?!" When we didn't stop laughing, he frowned. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME! It's NOT FUNNY! What are you laughing at?! Stop it! Fine! Whatever!" Then he stalked outside, Rosalie, who had sobered up, followed him out and started talking to him, saying sorry and all that stuff. Carlisle and Esme had sobered up and left, leaving Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I still laughing.

Emmett ran in the house with an excited look, and everyone stopped laughing, and Alice and Jasper went to their rooms, while Edward and I looked at each other, then ran away from the house.

"Bella, come with me, I want to show you some thing," he took my hand, sending an electric current up my arm and throughout my body. We ran until he stopped at the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. He dragged me to the center of the meadow and we laid down on our backs. We laid there, talking, then, when it was quiet, we just looked into each others eyes. Slowly, and hesitantly, Edward started leaning his face towards mine, and I did the same. Our lips were about an inch apart when…

**(Ooh! Cliffy! Well, I hope you enjoyed that Chapter! R&R!**

**-Maggie 3)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: Okay, I'm getting a few reviews, but not as many as I would like. I'm happy some of you like my story! Some of the reviews I had said I am evil, and I'm sorry for that last cliffy! But I didn't have a good stopping point if I continued that part! Well, here is Chapter 4!)**

_Previously on Bella Starts a New Life:_

_Carlisle and Esme had sobered up and left, leaving Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I still laughing._

_Emmett ran in the house with an excited look, and everyone stopped laughing, and Alice and Jasper went to their rooms, while Edward and I looked at each other, then ran away from the house._

_"Bella, come with me, I want to show you some thing," he took my hand, sending an electric current up my arm and throughout my body. We ran until he stopped at the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. He dragged me to the center of the meadow and we laid down on our backs. We laid there, talking, then, when it was quiet, we just looked into each others eyes. Slowly, and hesitantly, Edward started leaning his face towards mine, and I did the same. Our lips were about an inch apart when…_

**Chapter 4:**

Our lips were about an inch apart when he finally closed the gap between our lips. It started out as a sweet, gentle kiss. After a few moments, it became more passionate. One of his hands reached up and pulled me closer by the neck, his other wrapping around my waist, doing the same, making no amount of space between our bodies. My hands reached and grabbed fists of his soft, bronze hair, pulling him even closer.

He broke away first gasping, and I did the same. After a minute of slowing our breathing, he looked into my eyes.

"That was… there are no words for it." He said breathlessly. I nodded.

"I agree." Then I kissed him once more, and he responded willingly. I pulled away and looked into his eyes, waiting for my breathing to slow once more before speaking. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" His lips were dragging along my skin, from my earlobe, down my neck, across my collar bone, then back up, making it hard for me to concentrate.

"Edward, what does this make us?" He hesitated. He pulled away, and looked into my eyes.

"I don't know. I would love to get to know you before going into a relationship. But, how about…" he hesitated. "What would you say to me taking you on a date? Maybe, a movie? Since, we can't eat, or we can do a movie, then go to this restaurant I know, and we can pretend to eat?" He smiled his crooked smile, leaving me breathless and dazzled. I thought about it for a moment. I would love to go on a date. I really like him, and I feel… right… complete… around him. He took my silence as a bad sign. "We don't have to, if you don't feel that way about me," he started to pull away. I grabbed his collar of his button up navy blue shirt and brought him into a heated kiss. I pulled away and grinned.

"Edward, I would love it if you took me on a date. Just name the time and day, and I'll be there. I feel… complete around you, Edward. I've never felt this way before, and it scares me slightly. And by the way, why do you think we don't have souls?" I questioned. It did confuse me. What was so bad about being a vampire if we chose to live this lifestyle? We obviously have the right mind to.

He smiled sadly. "Because, we drink blood, our hearts have stopped, our skin is cold. We _kill_, Bella. It's what we have to do to survive, how am I suppose to believe we have souls if we kill, if we are the predators, going in for the kill on helpless people or animals? We murder them. I've killed people before, Bella. I'm not proud of it, though. Even if you believe I have a soul, I just can't believe." I pondered his words. They didn't make much sense, yet, at the same time, they did. I sighed.

"Edward, I believe we have souls because, well, while you believe we are just souless murderers, I believe the opposite. We have feelings. Jasper is a good source. You love, you hate, you suffer, you have feelings. It is true, our hearts are frozen, but our characters have not. I believe the term 'souless' means that you have no feelings, whatsoever. That you don't care who you hurt, that you don't care what you do, and you do what ever you want, no matter what others say. That you only hate, not love. We love. We hate, too, but we love. Think about it. We mate, we find our soul mates. We love our family, we love our friends. Just because our bodies have been frozen in time, we never get older, we sparkle in the sun, we drink blood, and our skin is cold and hard, truthfully, how different are we from humans?

"We meet people, fall in love, and all that. And we kill and drink blood to survive. Your family is so… _pure _Edward! You drink animals, to preserve human lives! How can you say, we have no souls, when we are trying to protect the humans, even when they mock us vampires, create stupid myths about us, like the sun kills us, we sleep in coffins, and garlic and crosses can fight us off? That to me is mockery, but I still try to protect them, and so does your family, Edward. That is not the characteristics of some one who has no soul. That is the characteristics of some one who has a good heart, who is compassionate. I love you and your family, because you are more special than you think Edward." He froze, and I realized what I had said.

"You… you… love… me?" My eyes widened. I looked down and took a deep breath, then looked into his eyes.

"Yes, I think I do, Edward. It's the only feeling I can place with how I feel when I am around you. It hurts not to be around you. As soon as you enter the room, I feel happier. It hurts to see you sad. It makes me happy when you are happy. If you told me to go jump off a cliff, I would. If you were going to kill me this very second, I would let you. I would do anything for you, Edward, because I love you." I said, looking into his eyes the entire time, never breaking my gaze. He looked shocked. Who wouldn't be? I just claimed I loved some one I had just met a few day ago. He probably wants nothing to do with me now.

He shook his head, as if to clear it, then looked me in the eyes, and opened his mouth to speak. "Bella… I…"

**(Cliffy! Sorry about all these cliffies! It makes you interested enough to come back though! Please R&R! Review review review!)**

**Preview:**

" **The Volturi have decided to come. They want you, Bella. They want you to either join… or be killed."**

**(Okay, That's the end of Chapter 4! R&R!**

**-Maggie)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I am SOOO sorry for not updating sooner! But I am going to focus on three stories right now, and they are Bella Starts a New Life, Witchy Bella, and Bella's Got Her Period! Then, when I finish one of my stories, I'm going to work on another one. The stories I will work on in order and update for are in order shown below:**

_**Bella Starts a New Life**_

_**Witchy Bella**_

_**Bella's Got Her Period!**_

_**Bella From The Holocaust**_

_**Abused Life**_

_**A New Beginning and Life**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan: The Witch**_

_**Bella the Sea Goddess**_

_**Bella Has Leukemia**_

_**Izzy Volturi**_

_**Isabella Whitlock**_

_**Mystery That Is Bella Swan**_

_**You Belong With Me**_

_Previously on Bella Starts a New Life:_

_"You… you… love… me?" My eyes widened. I looked down and took a deep breath, then looked into his eyes._

_"Yes, I think I do, Edward. It's the only feeling I can place with how I feel when I am around you. It hurts not to be around you. As soon as you enter the room, I feel happier. It hurts to see you sad. It makes me happy when you are happy. If you told me to go jump off a cliff, I would. If you were going to kill me this very second, I would let you. I would do anything for you, Edward, because I love you." I said, looking into his eyes the entire time, never breaking my gaze. He looked shocked. Who wouldn't be? I just claimed I loved some one I had just met a few day ago. He probably wants nothing to do with me now._

_He shook his head, as if to clear it, then looked me in the eyes, and opened his mouth to speak. "Bella… I…"_

**Chapter 5: Declarations, Trouble, and The Volturi**

"Bella… I… I feel the same way. Honestly, the first thought I had when I saw you was, 'God, she is beautiful.' And it scared me, Bella. I had never thought anything of the sort about any woman before, and it frightened me to no end. Even worse, when I finally figured out that I loved you, I had thought that you could never love me back. Especially after how I had treated you so badly." He said softly, caressing my face in his hands. I felt tears that would never fall burn my eyes. I love this man.

"I love you, so much, Edward. I have never felt this way about anyone either, so believe me when I say I was shocked and a little frightened when I figured out that I loved you, too. But know that no matter what you say or do, I'll always love you and forgive you." I said lovingly. He smiled his perfectly lopsided smile that made my cold, dead, frozen heart stop, and gently pressed his lips against mine. I reached my hands up to his hair unconsciously, intertwining them in his tousled, disheveled, bronze hair. It is so soft against my sensitive skin. One of his hands cups the back of my neck, pulling me closer, while the other wraps around the small of my back, pulling me in even closer, letting every inch of our bodies touching the other. It was perfect. Until Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper appeared.

"WOO-HOO! Eddie's finally gettin' some! WAY TO GO EDDIE!" He shouted. I groaned, then giggled. Emmett is always so immature.

"Edward, can you take me to our meadow?" I asked. He grinned, then nodded. We ran out the French doors, leaped across the river, and ran into the forest until we reached our meadow. Edward took my hand and we walked to the center of the meadow before lying down and just staring into each other's eyes. His marvelous topaz eyes pulled me in, and I unconsciously leaned forward until my lips pressed against his own. The kiss started out sweet, gentle and tender, but soon and very quickly became a heated, greedy kiss.

My hands were tangled in his already tousled bronze hair, legs wrapped around his waist, while his hands were roaming my body, and he was laying on top of me. Suddenly, I felt his erection against my leg. I moaned. His lips moved down on my neck above my sensitive spot, before kissing it then sucking lightly. I gasped, before moaning louder than before.

He groaned in pleasure. He grinded his full erection against my core, and I loved it. It felt right, good, like we fit together perfectly. His hands moved from my lower back to the hem of my shirt, before lifting it an inch, before pulling back to look in my eyes, asking for permission. I nodded my assent. Within a flash, my shirt was on the ground about 20 feet away, and Edward was looking at my breasts. I felt embarrassed. I tried to cover myself up, but he didn't let me.

"Don't try to hide yourself from me, please. You're beautiful." He said huskily. I nodded. He removed my bra and groaned in appreciation. I smiled.

"You are way to overdressed." I said, before I lifted his shirt off of him. He was perfect. The planes of his body were toned, his abs looked strong, and a little hair went from his belly button down. My breathing became slightly heavy. I pulled him in for another kiss while he removed the rest of my clothing and I removed his.

"Bella," he moaned. He suddenly stopped, before he began kissing down my body until he was at my core. He kissed it with a little pressure, then licked my folds with his perfect tongue. I gasped in surprise and pure pleasure. It felt so good, it was indescribable.

He pulled away, and started rubbing my clit at a pace that was fast, but not too fast. Without warning, he stuck a finger inside my dripping wet folds, and I gasped again from shock and pleasure. Then, I moaned. He started pumping me at a slow, gentle pace, before speeding up. He entered another finger inside me, and sped up. I was close.

"Edward," I moaned. "I'm so close. Faster. Harder." I moaned louder. He obliged my wishes. After about ten seconds, I had my first orgasm. It felt amazing.

After he lapped up my juices with his tongue, he dragged himself up and kissed my lips sweetly. I tasted myself on his lips. I liked it. He positioned himself at my entrance, then looked at me, asking my permission again. I nodded. He slowly pushed in me, my walls expanding with his size around him. Once he reached my barrier, he stopped, before quickly pushing past it, causing a rush of both pleasure and immeasurable pain to shoot throughout my body. I gasped in pain and pleasure, and Edward fully pushed himself inside me, then waited for me to tell him when I was okay. He kissed me softly and whispered, "It's okay, Bella. It's okay." Over and over in my ear. When I finally felt nothing but pleasure, I nodded, and rolled my hips. He started thrusting in and out of me slowly.

Each thrust became harder and faster, and I was now moaning his name. He thrust deep, hard and fast inside me. I moaned again. I was so close to going over the edge.

"Edward," I moaned loudly. "I'm so close, keep going!" He went faster and harder, and thrust at an angle, hitting a place I didn't know could be reached. That was my breaking point. I screamed Edward's name as I came down hard from my high, and he came right after me. He didn't stop his hard and fast thrusts until we both came down from our high completely. He fell on top of me, gasping for not needed breath.

We laid there for a while, him running his hand through my hair, my head on his chest. I felt perfect. More than perfect. There was no description of how I felt. Little did I know my happy story was in danger of being destroyed within seconds.

_**Okay, I am so sorry for the short chapter, but I was nervous since this is my first lemon I have ever done! Please tell me what you thought! No reviews on this chapter, no next chapter. And sorry for keeping you waiting, my computer broke down for two weeks, and I just got it started again today! But I apologize for the short chapter. Next one, if you guys all review, will be longer! I promise!**_

_**3 Maggie**_


End file.
